


F1 World - Life in Monaco

by pcwtosh



Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Following Austria, Charles and Max are still together enjoying the sweet life in each other's arms.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682599
Kudos: 23





	F1 World - Life in Monaco

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Previously: F1 World - Austrian GP

Max lifted Charles up and swung the Monegasque boy dropping him on to the bed, the Dutch boy climbed on to the bed moving between Charles’ legs, taking Charles’ wrists Max held his arms above his head. Max dove in again kissing Charles passionately, their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths.  _ [This is incredible _ , _ ] _ Charles thought to himself,  _ [I’ve never felt passion like this before!!!] _

**F1 World - Life in Monaco**

The sun rose on the horizon of the French Riveria, the view of Monte Carlo was glorious, the life of a Formula one driver. Max’s sleepy eyes opened and he looked across to the sight of Charles, mouth open snoring gently. Max smiled to himself, the stubbly Monegasque was so beautiful, he climbed quietly out of bed and headed to the kitchen. 

Max prepared breakfast for them both; poached eggs, bacon, avocado and toasted sourdough bread with a large espresso and a glass of orange juice to drink. He returned to the bedroom with the tray of food and placed it on the side table next to Charles before returning for his own tray. Max clambered back under the covers as the Ferrari driver began to stir.

Charles opened his eyes and peered up at Max who smiled back at him. "Good morning sleepy head, how did you sleep?" Max asked through a mouthful of toast. Charles stretched and rubbed his eyes, "good morning sexy." He mumbled, "I slept well thanks, and you?" "I slept very nicely thank you. Your breakfast is behind you by the way." Max replied. "Again! You're the best you know that?" Charles beamed kissing Max on his side as he sat upright and tucked into his breakfast.

“Absolutely delicious.” Charles beamed through a mouthful of bacon and egg, Max smiled back at him. “I need to fatten you up before the season starts.” Charles grinned, “works for me.” he chuckled, shovelling down more food, Max watched him eat before returning to his own breakfast,  _ [He’s so beautiful.] _

“What did you want to do after breakfast? We can go for a walk around the harbour.” Max smiled, “Or we can have a shower together and stay in bed till lunchtime.” Charles grinned, “Yep, your idea is better, now eat up!” Max laughed. Charles surveyed his sexy boyfriend, gorgeously smooth his toned, pale chest was so enticing. “Stop staring.” Max giggled, “Stop being so sexy.” Charles argued and they kissed cheekily before returning to their food.

"That was amazing, thank you." Charles smiled gulping down his last drop of orange juice and leaning over to kiss Max on the cheek. Wrapping his arms around from behind, the Monegasque driver pulled Max in for a hug, their naked skin rubbing slowly against each other. Max turned in Charles’ arms and they kissed long and hard, “morning breath.” Max chuckled, “let’s go and clean you up.”

They jumped out of bed giggling as they went to the bathroom, taking their toothbrushes they began by brushing their teeth whilst Charles turned on the shower. Mouths clean, they kissed again, Charles taking Max's hand they climbed into the waterfall shower. The warm water rained down over their naked bodies, Charles took in the sight of Max's smooth pale skin as the water trickled down his toned abs. They wrapped themselves around each other's hot bodies as their tongues danced together again. 

Charles moved down to Max’s neck sucking hard on the Dutch racer’s pale skin. The Monegasque’s tongue stroked Max’s skin as his lips sucked hard leaving a large red love bite. Max grinned “Leaving your mark for the world to see?” Charles pulled away and smiled in reply before returning to Max’s body, he sank to his knees, the water crashing against him flattening his hair. The Ferrari driver swallowed Max’s semi while the Dutch boy watched him, Charles had become so good at pleasuring Max orally. He carefully peeled back Max’s foreskin and used his tongue to swirl around Max’s swelling head.

The Dutch driver’s hands came down to rest on Charles’ head messing up his dark hair as the 22-year-old began to work his tongue around Max’s throbbing shaft. Max's 8 inches sank comfortably to the back of Charles' throat as the Monegasque enjoyed the taste of his boyfriend's delicious tool. The Ferrari driver’s hands slid up Max’s slick abs as his face bobbed into the Dutch boy’s crotch. Max’s moans were inaudible over the crashing sound of the water, but Charles had blown him more than enough times to know what he liked. The Red Bull driver threw his head back allowing the water to stream down his face, everything felt amazing.

Charles gagged as Max forced himself in deeper again, his Dutch balls brushed against the stubble on Charles’ chin. The Monegasque jerked his own cock as he sucked the Red Bull driver, Max’s grip on Charles’ hair tightened as he buried his cock inside the sexy olive-skinned boy’s skull. Max's blue eyes beamed down upon the Monegasque's head as the warm water stimulated the arousal for the pair of them. Charles pulled away from Max’s cock, rolling his tongue along the Dutch boy’s shaft before guiding Max to turn around. 

The Monegasque smiled spreading Max’s pale cheeks exposing the Red Bull driver’s pink hole. The tanned racer’s tongue poked at Max’s hole which clenched in response, Charles smiled and pushed forward again. Max tasted like heaven, the Ferrari driver’s tongue pushed Max’s tight ring open and began to search inside him. The Dutch boy looked up into the stream of water again as it cascaded down his face immersed in the amazing feelings of warm water and a tongue pleasuring his hole. Charles’ stubble scratched on Max’s soft cheeks as the Monegasque driver pushed his tongue deep into Max’s inviting hole. 

Begrudgingly Charles pulled his face away from Max’s hole and stood up behind the pale Dutch boy. He pressed his naked body against Max’s smooth wet skin and kissed the back of his neck, his fingers searched the Dutch boy’s arse. Locating Max’s hole again, Charles pressed at the Red Bull driver’s entrance. The 22-year-old’s pink ring opened allowing Charles’ finger to enter him slowly. The Ferrari driver nipped at Max’s ear as his finger sank inside Max’s soft hole. Max rolled his head back as Charles’ teeth and tongue played with his ear lobe while his ring opened slowly for the Monegasque’s finger. Charles’ free hand ran along Max’s soft velvet skin as he pushed in a second finger.

Eyes closed, Max reached back locating Charles' thick boner and held it in his fist. The Red Bull driver slid his fist along Charles’ 7 inch hard shaft whilst the Monegasque’s finger explored the tight warm insides of his hole. Max pushed back into Charles’ fingers as they searched inside him, stretching his ring wider. The Dutch boy’s ring slid over Charles’ knuckle and they both sighed as the Ferrari driver’s fingers stroked his wall.

“Stop being a tease.” Max whispered, Charles grinned kissing hard at the back of Max's neck pressing against the silky Dutchman. Charles' hard cock rested on the Red Bull driver's smooth bum cheek. Charles ran his hands down Max's slim frame and came to rest on the Dutch boy's cheeks, his left hand grabbed the fleshy skin while his right hand guided his head against Max's waiting entrance. Max pushed out and Charles' coçk began it's ascent tunnelling inside the sexy Dutchman.

Max closed his eyes to maximise his concentration on the feeling downstairs as his ring stretched wider accommodating the Ferrari driver’s invading cock. The boyfriends united once again, Charles’ hard cock edged deeper inside his smooth partner. Max leant back into Charles, turning his head for them to kiss again as their lower bodies got closer and closer together. Max's hole opened generously as Charles pressed deeper still, the Monegasque's neat pubes stroked Max's smooth bum cheeks.

The warm water continued to rain over them as the Ferrari driver placed each hand on Max’s silky wet hips. Charles' muscly thighs pulled him back, his shaft sliding out of Max's chute and squeezing Max's hips, Charles speared back up into the Dutchman. The Ferrari driver pumped into Max, pulling out as far as he could before thrusting straight up to his crotch, filling the void in Max’s belly. The Red Bull driver leaned backwards, "harder" he whispered over the sound of rushing water. Max's encouragement was music to his boyfriend's ears, Charles' slim frame forced his thick cock hard into Max.

Over the sound of cascading water Charles’ powerful thrusts became audible as he methodically pounded his partner’s hole gripping Max’s hips he slid his length out to the head before ramming it into the hilt aggressively. Max groaned in ecstasy as the Monegasque’s thickness stroked against his soft prostate. Max took hold of his cock and began to stroke himself appreciating the Ferrari driver’s hard meat stuffing his hole. His hard 8 inch Dutch monster was solid with excitement as his fist closed around it and pulled the skin back in time with his boyfriend’s hard thrusts.

Charles eased Max forward marvelling over the Red Bull driver’s beautiful pale arse as he pulled the bottom’s slim body on to his cock. The Dutch boy’s hole sucked Charles’ foreskin as the Ferrari driver fucked his boyfriend lovingly. The friction drove Charles to thrust harder still, every time his cock buried itself into Max’s belly Charles sighed as he the Dutch boy’s ring hugged the thin skin of his shaft and sent shuddered through the top’s slim frame.

“Fuck yes.” Max moaned as the Monegasque speared up inside him, his thick cock stroked Max’s tender G-spot. The bottom’s balls ached and his hot cum bubbled within his hairy sack as he wanked faster still. The Dutch driver ran his free hand over his silky smooth skin, the glossy finish of spray across his firm pecs only heightened his arousal, his fingers squeezed gently around his muscle whilst the water sprayed against his skin.

Max leaned back into Charles, the top spread Max's cheeks wider still trying to plough him even deeper than before. "I love it when you fuck me like this." Max breathed holding Charles’ mouth before they kissed again.

Charles felt his balls twitch as the words fell from Max's lips. The Monegasque's arms slid along Max's glistening sides up and around his smooth, slick chest, pressing against the Dutch boy's beautiful pecs. Max rolled his head back into Charles’ face and the Ferrari driver kissed him lovingly. Charles’ hard 7 inch muscle searched Max’s warm depth to find that sweet spot, the spot that would milk him for everything he’s worth.

“I love you baby.” Charles whispered into Max’s ear as he hammered the Dutch boy’s pale bum. “I love you too.” Max moaned, his fist pumping vigorously at his hard shaft. The head of Charles’ thick shaft caressed Max’s prostate causing the Dutch boy to shudder, “That’s it baby, I’m gonna cum.” Max squealed feeling the pressure in his balls reach its climax.

The muscles in Max's back flexed repeatedly and the Dutch boy shuddered as his senses took control of his body. Charles rammed his length as hard as he could inside Max's tight pocket, the Monegasque could feel every pulse of his boyfriend's ecstasy. Max leaned back to give Charles a view and as the water continued to cascade over them, Max's cock erupted.

"Yessss, right there." Max squealed again as they watched the cum shooting out of him. Charles crashed harder into the Red Bull driver forcing Max's hips forward, thick ropes of cum fired high into the air forcefully fighting their way through the falling water to spray the wall level with Max's neck. The Dutch boy’s fist continued to milk himself whilst Charles forced the cum out of him from the other side, the Ferrari driver showed no sign of stopping as more ropes of Max's milk splattered against the wall. Charles took Max's neck and sank his teeth in as his cock pulled back and slammed 7 inches deep into Max's belly again. Max screamed, the pain of Charles' passionate kiss heightening the end of his orgasm and another thick rope of cum left Max's slit before his fist stopped pumping and he began to breathe heavily.

Charles slammed his cock into Max again then pulled back and clear of the Dutch boy’s ring. Max sank to his knees, the cascading water bouncing off the sexy Monegasque's body as Charles took hold of himself and began to wank. The Ferrari driver looked down on Max, his smooth boyish face which Charles knew so well faced him with his eyes shut. 

Charles' free hand stroked the Red Bull driver's face delicately whilst his fist pumped violently. The tanned Monegasque's toned frame shuddered and bucked in excitement. Charles' hand slipped into Max's wet hair feeling it run between his fingers and he felt his tubes twisting in ecstasy below him.

"Shit, baby, I'm going to cum." Charles squealed in frantic excitement. The orgasm travelled in a powerful wave across his body, his hairy balls contracted into his body and he rocked up on to his tiptoes. His movements were uncontrollable as he lost the vision of Max's cute face and saw only the whites of the tiles. His shaft throbbed hard in his hand and Charles began to fire his hot cream.

Max could tell from Charles' breathing that his boyfriend was reaching his climax and as expected the warm water splashing against his face was joined by a warmer thicker substance. Heavy ropes of Charles jizz splattered hard into Max's face as the Ferrari driver groaned heavily above him. As the falling water cleaned Max's face more hard shots of jizz spurted into his smooth cheeks. The Dutchman opened his mouth and was rewarded with another shot landing just to the right of his lips. Charles groaned hard again as another shot fired from his pole, the warm feeling cooling within him after a final shot into Max's face. 

Max's tongue licked around his lips searching for Charles' seed and he found some as it tricked down the side of his face. The Dutchman played with it on his tongue momentarily before swallowing it. Charles tasted delicious as always, he smiled blindly with satisfaction. 

The exhausted Ferrari driver surveyed the scene below him and smiled. Sinking to his knees he reached out for Max's face and guided his boyfriend towards him. Charles planted a kiss on Max's forehead making sure to suck up some of his cum as he did so. Charles lowered himself a little more and pressed his salty lips and tongue into Max's. The Red Bull driver reacted immediately and their tongues swirled together passionately sharing Charles' seed between them before they both pulled away and swallowed. 

As the water flowed they held each other again in silence appreciating the moment, two rivals together as one. Max reached for the soap again and began to lather it across Charles’ skin, the Monegasque returned the favour cleaning his beautiful man. The warm water swept them cleaned and Charles turned off the tap.

They took a towel each and rubbed themselves dry once more. As the crisp Mediterranean sun shone in through the windows they relaxed each wearing nothing but a pair of shorts ready for the next time they got a semi.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on  pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
